This invention relates to the field of devices for cleaning the human tongue, and methods for making the same. In recent years, oral hygiene has become more important to the general public. The past misconception that bad breath (halitosis) is primarily caused by dirty teeth or stomach gases is now being corrected. It is now established that the primary cause of bad breath is due to bacteria that live on the top surface of the tongue. These bacteria produce odors and deposit waste material on the surface of the tongue. In order to control bad breath, bacteria and their waste materials must be removed.
The tongue surface contains many small openings where taste buds and salivary glands reside. These small openings can contain waste material which adversely affects their function. In severe cases the person may lose a significant amount of his or her sensation of taste. Such waste material may also impair the function of salivary glands, causing the mouth to feel dry. In addition, the surface of the tongue is physically uneven and the surface cells are sensitive to injury. Therefore, the removal of the bacteria and waste material may be performed by both a physical brushing as well as a tongue scraping, while respecting the sensitivity of the tongue.
Objects of the inventions include providing a device for cleaning the human tongue, and providing methods for making devices for cleaning the human tongue. Additional objects, features and advantages of the inventions will become apparent to persons of ordinary skill in the art upon reading this document in light of the appended drawings.